


The Shy Pirate and the Pretty King

by letsbegin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Harry, Fluff, Gay Harry, I suck at tags, M/M, Mal is cool with everything, Minor Angst, Scottish, Shyness, evil Uma, gay Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Thud, thud, thudThe sound of heavy boots running filled the hall. The figure burst through the door at the end of the hall, hoping to find it occupied only by its owner. He stumbled through the door, not even registering it slamming behind him, having noticed the room was indeed only occupied by its owner. He opened his mouth to say something, but collapsed to the floor, unconscious before anything came out.“Harry!?”_______I love Descendants 3 but for my purposes I’m ignoring it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much and just couldn’t stop writing. I hope you enjoy it.

_ Thud, thud, thud _

_ The sound of heavy boots running filled the hall. The figure burst through the door at the end of the hall, hoping to find it occupied only by its owner. He stumbled through the door, not even registering it slamming behind him, having noticed the room was indeed only occupied by its owner. He opened his mouth to say something, but collapsed to the floor, unconscious before anything came out. _

_ “Harry!?” _

_ ________________________________________ _

**8 hours previous**

Harry was currently tuning out Fairy Godmother’s latest Remedial Goodness lesson, to think about the trip to the sea Ben had promised for this weekend as a treat to celebrate the two week anniversary of Uma, Gil, and him being brought to Auradon.

Yet he still had never once actually listened to a single one of Fairy Godmother’s lessons. In all honesty, Harry just didn’t need them. He knew good and bad, knew the right answers. He never wanted to be the bad guy everyone sees him as, and inside he never was. Harry put on the show he needed to, to survive. Unfortunately there were a few people, like his father and sisters, who saw through it, and tortured him because of it. Others, like Uma, held the knowledge over his head and used it as leverage to make him do her bidding. Now that he was in Auradon, he could be himself and use the excuse of not wanting a lecture from Fairy Godmother.

“Harry!” Uma shouting his name brought him out of thoughts.

“Wha’? Sorry” Harry looked up to see everyone staring at him expectantly.

“I asked you if you find a lost cat do you A) feed it, B) kick it, C) rescue and adopt it, D) both a and c?” Fairy Godmother asked with a smile.

“D, both a an’ c”

“And here I thought the answer was b, kick it. Maybe I should take this class and let you do all the paperwork” A familiar cheery voice came from behind him, and sure enough he turned around to see Ben standing in the doorway. He had to strongly fight the urge to smile.

“Ben! Do you need something?” Fairy Godmother asked cheerily, looking at the king.

“Yes, Harry actually” Ben replied turning his gaze back to Harry, and causing everyone to look slightly confused.

“Wha’ da ye want wi’ me?”

“You’ll find out” Ben answered vaguely.

“Fine” Harry warily gathered his things and left with Ben, after saying he would catch up with his friends later.

“Wha’ is it I’m needed fer?” Harry asked after they’d left the classroom.

“Honestly? I was bored as hell in my office doing paperwork all morning and couldn’t handle it anymore, so I decided to one of my surprise vk check ups”

“I ne’er heard about tha’” Harry said confused.

“Because I just made it up. Needed to get away from work” Ben smirked mischievously.

“Ah, sneaky king. Why didn’ ye get yer girlfriend?” Not that Harry didn’t want to spend time with Ben, god did he want to spend time with Ben. He didn’t understand why Ben wanted to spend time with him when he could spend it with his girlfriend. Harry had never actually hated Mal back on the Isle, he wasn’t as upset about their break up as he pretended to be, he only dated her to cover up the fact that he’s-, the fact that he’s different. Now, he does slightly resent her in a jealous kind of way.

“I thought it would be fun to hang out with you, for real and not tied up. We haven’t had the chance to. As for the girlfriend, Mal, she’s changed. Not as drastically as she tried to look like before the whole isle fiasco, but still. She’s just not quite the carefree person she was before. She makes all her decisions based on the kingdom and never does anything impulsive anymore. That was one of the things that drew me to her, but now. I’ve been trying to think of a way to tell her I don’t think we work anymore” Ben explained.

“So, yer gonna break up wi’ ‘er?” Harry asked, trying really hard to not get excited, or at least to not let it show.

“Yeah, cause of that, and the fact that I’m gay” Ben added nonchalantly, like it was in everyday occurence for the king of Auradon to annouce he’s gay.

It took Harry a minute to process the words and as soon as he did, his brain short circuited and he choked on his own saliva.

“Could ye repeat tha’?” Harry asked once his brain start functioning again and he regained some of his composure.

“I said, ‘yeah, cause of that’” Ben smirked, and Harry knew the boy was just trying to get even more of a reaction from him.

“Ye know that's nah the part I meant” Harry retorted.

“Oh. I’m gay” Ben said once again, like it was in everyday occurence for the king of Auradon to annouce he’s gay.

“No one else knows by the way, you’re the only one” Ben suddenly looked dejected and tired, and Harry wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and take that look away from him. But he couldn’t, not yet at least.

“Why did ye tell me than?” Ben didn’t expect the softness of Harry’s voice and looked up in surprise.

“I honestly don’t know. I wasn’t planning too, I just had this overwhelming feeling that I could”

Harry was about to respond, but the bell rang and people started coming out of classrooms. One of those people was Mal, whose classroom they had apparently stopped right in front of.

“Benny Boo! Hey, I thought you had to work all day, and why are you with Harry” Mal asked while turning to glare at Harry. Let’s just say she had not been on board with him and his friends being invited to Auradon.

“I got inta a wee bit o’ a fight an’ Fairy Godmother ‘ad ta call Benny Boo down ta talk ta me” Harry lied smoothly before Ben could respond. Winking at Ben when Mal turned to face him instead of Harry.

“Yeah, I had to break it up. Got me a short break at least, my hand was starting to cramp” Ben caught on and went with it.

“Well now that you have, walk me to my next class?” Mal asked.

“Wish I could, but I promised Fairy Godmother I’d escort Harry back to his dorm room so he doesn’t cause anymore trouble. I’ll see you later though”

“He’ll still find a way. See you later” Mal said before glaring at Harry and walking away.

“Are we really goin’ ta me room?”

“Nope” Ben smirked again and took off down the hall with Harry right behind him.

They ran out of the school and to a willow tree out back. The branches dropped low enough to hide anything or anyone underneath. Ben lead Harry underneath and they sat against the tree trunk. They sat there quietly until Harry broke the silence.

“Why did ye want ta hangout wi’ me, an’ why did ye trust me wi’ yer deepest secret? I nicked ye, held ye captive, an’ threatened ye. How da ye nah hate me?” Harry asked staring at the ground.

“Because you never actually hurt me. You were gentle” Ben answered softly. Harry had two possible options of how to respond. He could tell Ben the truth and finally be free, but face the consequences of betraying Uma. Or he could protect himself and continue hiding. One of these days he may make the right decision, but not today.

“Ye think I did tha’ fer ye? Ye sayin’ I’m soft?” Harry scowled. Damn his messed up sanity.

“I didn’t mean to upset you. It just seems like there’s a good part of you that you try to hide” Ben said calmly, raising his hands in a slight surrender. Damn his adorable goodness.

“Ye ken naethin' abit me! We ain’t friends! I’m a pirate, Ah ned an' hurt!” Harry yelled, standing up, and slipping into full Scottish like he usually does when he gets upset.

“I don’t quite know what you just said but I can tell you’re upset, and I’m sorry. Harry you can trust me and I know this isn’t you” Ben stood up too.

“Ye ken naethin'! Bide awa' frae me! Ughh, I mean stay away from me!” Harry yelled and ran away from Ben, ignoring the calls of his name, all the way back to his dorm, not even registering passing his friends in the hall. Damn his life!

_ ________________________________________ _

Ben watched Harry run away, calling his name, but being smart enough to know that he shouldn’t follow. No matter what Harry said he knew he was right. Harry was hiding himself and Ben wanted to know why. Harry didn’t judge him when he came out, he could see the understanding in his eyes and hear it in his voice, and he could see the happiness when he told Harry he trusted him. It broke his heart to see such a beautiful person hiding themselves.

He started making his way back into the school, and to his office. Guess he’s going to be doing paperwork after all, at least he got a little break and got to see Harry.

_ ________________________________________ _

Harry got back to the room he shared with Chad, who was thankfully in class, and collapsed against the door sobbing.

_ Why couldn’t I be like the person I pretend to be? _

_ Why couldn’t I be like the other kids on the isle? _

_ Why couldn’t I be like the other pirates? _

_ Why couldn’t I be like my father? _

_ Why do I have to be different? _

_ Why do I have to be good? _

_ Why do I have to be me? _

_ Why am I like this? _

_ Why am I broken? _

_ Why am I mad? _

_ Why do I cry? _

_ Why? _

Harry was trapped in his thoughts for what felt like hours before he fell into an uneasy, nightmare filled sleep. His throat was raw from sobbing. He was woken up by angry pounding on his door.

“HARRY ADRIAN HOOK! OPEN THE DOOR!” Uma screamed. Of course it was Uma. Of course she had to come when he was like this. Had to come when he was weak and crying. And if Uma was there, it meant Gil was too. Great. Just great.

“Give me a minute, I ain’t dressed” Harry lied to buy himself a little time to wipe away the proof of him crying, thankfully his voice was steady.

“Why?”

“Shower” Shit, his hair isn’t wet. He ran to the bathroom and wet his hair.

“Wha’ da ye wan’?” Harry asked when he finally opened the door, and wasn’t surprised when Uma pushed her way into the room with Gil following behind. Gil smiled at Harry, Uma just scowled.

“What happened with Beasty and why did we see you running through the hall like a madman, well more mad than usual.”

“He said it was a surprise inspection o’ ma progress in Auradon, an’ I was runnin’ cause some idiot spilled a smoothie on me an’ I didn’ wan’ ta stain ma good jacket. So I came and washed it, napped, then showered” Harry lied once again.

“What was his opinion?”

“Tha’ I should probably avoid punchin’ people who spill things on me” Harry replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“What would you say is his opinion on you?”

“Why does it matter?” Harry was confused now, what was Uma up to?

“Do you think he would trust you enough to let you get close to him tonight to trick him?” The plan. How had he forgotten the plan? Uma wanted him to trick Ben into falling into her final trap. She’s been secretly carrying out her plan to take over Auradon since they got here. Harry wasn’t really part of the plan so he didn’t pay attention. Harry was an idiot.

“Probably, but I don’t see how” Uma turned to finally look at him while thinking, and unfortunately noticed something he forgot.

“Harry”

“Yeah?”

“Do you normally shower with your eyeliner, and leave it running down your face?” She knew the answer to her question. She knew he lied. She knew he had been crying. She just wanted his reaction.

“Gil leave us” Uma ordered after Harry looked down without answering.

“God you’re pathetic. Crying, really? I honestly don’t know how you have everyone fooled” Uma sneered once Gil was out of the room.

“It helps when ye partially insane” Harry retorted, realising a second later that he should not have.

“Oh, the little boy still has some bite. Because that’s what you are, a scared little boy. You’re lucky I keep your secret. You should thank me for this opportunity. Do you know how many people would literally kill to be my first mate? Dozens. But I chose you. A decision I’m starting to regret. But after tonight, you’re expendable. Which means if you even slightly step out of line, everyone knows about your, _ interests _. And I won’t hurt you, no, I’ll let you live with everyone knowing your deepest, darkest secrets. Got it?” Uma had progressively gotten closer until she was inches away from Harry and glaring into his eyes.

“Yes Uma” Harry choked out afraid of looking away.

“Good”

“How do I get close to him?” Harry asked.

“I have an idea” Uma smirked mischievously. _ Oh no _, was all Harry thought before Uma’s fist connected with his face.

“Ben’s gonna think you’ve betrayed me. You’re gonna tell him the plan, and trick him into thinking he can stop it. Got it?” Uma raised her fist again.

Harry could only whimper in response as the hits kept coming till his body was bruised and bloodied. The constant _ tic-toc _ at the back of his mind getting louder and louder, driving him ever more insane.

“There, now go and nab me a king” Uma laughed maniacally.

Despite the pain, Harry bolted out of the room, too afraid of the consequences of stopping. For once he was finally making the right decision. He had to get to Ben. Ben could save him. He didn’t care about keeping his secrets anymore. He wasn’t on the isle, he didn’t need the protection of working for Uma. He was finally going to be free. He needed tell Ben. He just frickin’ needed Ben.

_ ________________________________________ _

Thud, thud, thud

The sound of heavy boots running filled the hall. The figure burst through the door at the end of the hall, hoping to find it occupied only by its owner. He stumbled through the door, not even registering it slamming behind him, having noticed the room was indeed only occupied by the owner. He opened his mouth to say something, but collapsed to the floor, unconscious before anything came out.

“Harry!?”

Ben bolted out of his chair and ran to Harry. The boy was covered in bruises and bleeding.

“Harry! Harry, wake up!” Ben yelled gently shaking him. After a couple minutes Harry slowly blinked open his eyes and groaned.

“Ben?” He asked softly, his vision blurry from all the hits to the head.

“Yeah, it’s me. Harry what happened to you?” Ben asked, voice full of concern..

“U- Uma” Was all Harry got out before Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie burst into the room talking and laughing, without noticing the two on the floor. It was when Harry starting coughing that they looked down to see him coughing up blood with his head on Ben’s lap.

“Oh my god” Evie was the first one to speak.

“What the hell?” Mal asked while Carlos and Jay were frozen with uncertainty. After all, it was the tough, crazy pirate Harry Hook, evil through and through, in Ben’s lap, beaten and coughing up blood, looking so weak and hurt.

“Harry, Harry stay with us! Why did Uma do this?” Ben shouted at Harry who was slipping back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness. The others kneeled next to them.

“H-help m-me”

“Harry you’re safe, what happened?”

“I don’ wan’ ta pretend anymore. I don’ wan’ ta be her puppet” Harry was on the verge of crying and looked terrified.

“What do you mean pretend? And since when are you her puppet?” Mal asked still wary of Harry.

“I- I’m sorry fer everythin’. I didn’ wan’ ta hurt anyone. I only worked for Uma cause she was black mailin’ me” Harry broke into a coughing fit and groaned in pain. The VKs gasped at what he said.

“How was she black mailing you?” Jay finally spoke up.

“Ye see, she had information on me tha’ I didn’ wan’ anyone ta know”

“Good to see you still have your sarcasm” Mal sassed.

“It comes wi’ the insanity” Harry tried to sit up but Ben held him down.

“Harry what does she know?” Ben asked gently. This is it, it’s now or never.

“That I hate bein’ evil, that I was utterly terrified on the isle an’ everythin’ I did was an act. I wan’ed ta be good. That and the fact that I’m gay”

“Could you repeat that?” Jay asked confused.

“I wan’ed ta be good” Harry smirked, thinking back to earlier with Ben. Ben had clearly remembered too based off his smirk.

“Not what I was talking about”

“Oh, I’m gay” Ben and Harry both burst out laughing before Harry’s laugh turned into coughing.

“Honestly that explains a lot of things”

“Wait one thing still isn’t clear. Why exactly did Uma beat you up?” Carlos spoke up.

“She’s been workin’ on a plan ta take over since we got here. I didn’ pay much attention cause I wasn’ really a part o’ it. She just came ta my room an’ told me tha’ it was time fer the final step. I had ta trick Ben inta her trap. She beat me ta make it look like I betrayed her and was ta convince him o’ a way ta stop her but wouldn’t really work” Harry explained.

“Do you know her actual plans?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah. An’ she won’ suspect me ta ‘ave told ye everythin’ an’ actually betray her”

“Then let’s get you cleaned up and ready to go” Evie said already planning how to style him.

Ben and Jay lifted Harry and helped him back to the girls’ dorm room.

_ ________________________________________ _

After they cleaned up all the blood and treated Harry’s injuries he had explained the plan the group decided what to do before Evie whisked him away to style him.

When they finally came out with Harry’s complete look everyone was in awe and Ben felt his mouth go dry after seeing how gorgeous Harry looked. His dark hair had been styled so it was slightly side parted with hair hanging over his left eye. The front part hanging over was a deep red with the same color highlighted through the rest of his hair. His signature black eyeliner was around his eyes bringing out the blue. His outfit consisted of a deep red leather vest that perfectly showed off his arms, with a white ruffled collar sticking out in front. His pants were a deep red leather with an interesting pattern. He was still wearing his black combat boots but they now had red patterns painted on. His hands were wearing black fingerless gloves which showed off his red nails and many rings. His wrists held various leather cuffs and bracelets and his right ear now held a black stud. And as usual his silver hook was gripped in his left hand. The bruises and cuts on his face making him look all the more dangerous to anyone who hadn’t heard his confessions in Ben’s office.

“How do I look” Harry asked nervously, something none of them had never seen him be. Looking into his eyes now you could see how terrified he is and Ben’s friends clearly saw it too as Evie stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him.

“I keep telling you, you look amazing. And we’re gonna stop Uma, don’t worry” She soothed and Harry just nodded.

“You sure you’re up to do this?” Ben asked, worried about the boy standing in front of him. Harry straightened his back and hardened his face, once again looking like the mad pirate they had all known.

“I can do it”

“Good let’s get this show on the road. Carlos, Jay, and I will go get the weapons. Harry you go tell Uma ‘the plan’, Ben and Mal you guys get ready for show time” Evie reminded everyone of their duties before everyone started doing what they had to.

“Ben, are you okay?” Mal asked after a long time of Ben being extremely quiet.

“I’m so sorry” Is all Ben replied.

“For what?” Mal was confused now.

“I’m gay. I’m gay and I like Harry and I’m sorry. I swear I was going to tell you but now with everything happening I just, I’m sorry” Ben quickly said.

“How long have you known?”

“I think a part of me always kinda knew but I really started to get it when everything happened on the isle and made the full realization a week after they got here”

“If it helps, I think he likes you too”

“What do you mean? And why aren’t you acting mad?” Ben asked warily.

“Ben I can’t be mad at you for realizing you’re gay. And now that I know the full story I’m actually really proud of Harry and I want you both to be happy. Besides I’m not blind, I know that things haven’t been the same between us in a while”

“You’re awesome, you know that?” Ben smiled.

“I know. Also, I saw how you looked when Harry came out with his new look” Mal smirked.

“He’s hot!” Ben exclaimed and they both burst out laughing.

“Oh hey, what actually happened this morning when I ran into you” Mal asked and Ben blushed.

“I was bored and took Harry out of class to hangout under the pretense of checking his progress in Auradon. I actually came out to him right before your class got out. But after we saw you we went to the willow tree out back and I said that I could tell he was good, he freaked out and ran away” Ben explained. Before Mal could respond they got to the meeting point to find everyone except Harry, who ran up to them a minute after they got there.

“Everythin’s ready. Time ta get this show on the road” And with that the group left the school and headed to the cathedral where Ben’s coronation was held and his throne now stood.

“Everyone clear on what to do” Evie asked and everyone nodded except Harry who was staring up at the building.

“Harry, are you still sure you can do this?” Harry turned to face them, all hesitation gone from his eyes and replaced with pure determination and defiance.

“I’ve never been more sure of somethin’ in me life”

“Then let’s do this” Ben said and in a moment of courage grabbed Harry’s hand, who gripped back immediately. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by the others.

“Something we should now?” Carlos asked eyeing their hands and then Mal’s face.

“Nope” Ben, Harry, and Mal said at the same time.

“Come on, before I lose me nerve” Harry spoke up already starting to look nervous again, so Ben squeezed his hand encouragingly. With that the group pushed open the door. Ben and Harry lead the group while still holding hands and the VKs followed behind. Uma sat on the throne with Gil on her left.

“Well, well, well. Good job Harry” Everyone turned to look at Harry who was looking at the ground. He slowly looked up at Uma with the most maniacal smile they’d ever seen and cackled. He yanked his hand out of Ben’s and turned to face them.

“Ye lot really thought I was tellin’ the truth? Ye really ‘ave lost yer touch” He laughed again as he took his place at Uma’s right, maniacal smile still in place.

“Harry?” It was Ben that spoke up. He looked devastated and everyone else just looked angry.

“Don’t take it too hard, I did give him the job for a reason. He’s the best spy around” Uma sneered only to be met by five smirks.

“We know” the five said at the same time. Uma didn’t have time to react before Harry’s sword was at her throat.

“Gil, take off her necklace or relinquish yer sword” Harry barked staring Uma down. Gil hesitated for a minute before taking the necklace off.

“You’ll regret this Harry, you sure you wanna do this?”

“Ye ‘ave no power o’er me ye manipulative bitch. They know everythin’. I ain’t scared anymore. Yoo’re sae obsessed wi' revenge ye missed a chance at actually havin' a guid life! ay havin' friends! ye hink i’m weak, but yoo’re th' weak a body. ye hae nae a body. Ah hae them. fowk Ah was sae gantin' tae coz ay ye but were able tae forgife me an' troost me. ye used me, ye used gil, aw ye dae is use an' hurt th' fowk closest tae ye. ye deserve tae rot in heel. an' Ah pity ye, coz yoo’ll ne'er ken whit it’s loch tae hae friends, tae be trusted, an' tae be cared fur” The group stayed silent, knowing how big a moment this was for Harry. When he was done with his rant, that nobody really understood, Ben walked up next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Harry relaxed into the contact.

“You’re going to jail Uma. Guys would you please escort her to the guards outside?” No one spoke has the VKs took Uma and escorted her out, Gil following behind. Harry had lowered his sword and stayed still as a statue looking at the ground the whole time. As soon as they were gone he fell to his knees sobbing. Ben knelt next to him and just held him.

“I’m free” Harry said softly after a while, voice wrecked from sobbing.

“Yeah, you are” Harry looked up at Ben, his eyeliner was a mess and his eyes were red rimmed but he looked happier than Ben had ever seen him.

“Ye held me hand” Harry smirked.

“I broke up with Mal. She understood and uh, she thinks we would be good together” Ben replied sheepishly. Harry looked at him in awe for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. They both melted into the contact and didn’t separate until there lungs made their need for air known. Even than they didn’t go far, resting their foreheads together.

“Pretty King, I agree wi’ her” Harry smiled, a real smile that scrunched his nose, and it was the most adorable thing Ben had ever seen.

“Let’s go out to our friends,” Ben said, pulling Harry up.

“_ Our _ friends?” Harry looked hopeful.

“Yeah, _ our _friends” Harry smiled and kissed Ben again before pulling him towards the door.

“Come on Pretty King, our friends are waitin’” The two boys walked hand in hand towards the door.

“Why do you only speak really Scottish sometimes?” Ben asked after a few seconds.

“Cause no one really understands me when I do, so I try to not do it aroun’ people, but sometimes when I’m really angry or excited, or somethin’ I kind o’ ferget an’ slip inta it” Harry explained.

“It sounds cool, say something” Ben asked and Harry smirked thinking of something to say.

“Bonnie kin', dae ye loch mah accent? Ye ken if ye pure loch it Ah coods gab loch thes mair, mebbe e'en teach ye sae ye kin me” Ben smiled.

“Translation?”

“Pretty King, do ye like me accent? Ye know if ye really like it I could talk like this more of’en, maybe e’en teach ye so ye can understand me”

“I would like that very much, it’s so hot” Ben said and Harry burst out laughing as the two exited the cathedral.

“What’s so funny?” Carlos asked but Harry was still laughing.

“Ye really are full o’ surprises beastie boy” Harry said after he stopped laughing.

“Hey, I only speak the truth”

“Divet” Harry chuckled.

“Oh! I know what that one means!” Evie exclaimed happily.

“What, what means?” Jay looked confused.

“What he just said, it’s Scottish. He called Ben an idiot”

“Hey” Ben said indignantly.

“I only speak the truth” Harry mimicked in an American accent.

“I should have seen that one coming” Ben admitted. Harry went to say something but Mal beat him to it.

“As adorable as this is, we did just have a pretty big situation. Uma is with the guards on the way to jail, Gil went with them to explain the full story. Harry are you okay? That was a pretty big thing back there, but you were pretty badass” Mal asked putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Aye, I’m alrigh’. I think all o’ tha’ has been a long time comin’” Harry said looking down sheepishly and Ben squeezed his hand.

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to seeing you shy and nervous” Jay said causing everyone to chuckle.

“Guys, I think this is a good time for a group hug” Evie suggested and everyone gathered around to hug Harry.

“Thanks” Harry said when they pulled away.

“You looked like you could use it” Evie gestured to his makeup.

“I mean for everythin’. I was so horrible ta all of ye fer so long an’ ye still trusted me an’ helped me. So thank ye” This time just Mal stepped up to hug him.

“It wasn’t your fault Harry. From now on we’ll always be there, you’re one of us now. Besides, I think Ben may actually be permanently attached” She laughed as she gestured to their hands.

“Okay, seriously, this is something we should know” Carlos pointed out.

“Ben and I broke up” Mal said but looked to Ben to explain the rest. This time it was Harry’s turn to squeeze Ben’s hand.

“I’m gay and uh” Ben paused.

“We’re tagetha now” Harry continued, raising their joined hands.

“What he said” Ben agreed. Mal suddenly burst out laughing.

“What?” Ben asked confused.

“You have to tell your parents your dating Harry Hook. And Harry has to be Lord Harry and deal with all the publicity of dating you” They both went pale and wore twin faces of horror.

“Oh god” they both groaned and everyone else started laughing before they joined in too.

“Can we do it tomorrow, it’s been a long day?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, let's go chill in the dorm, and Ben can we be excused from school tomorrow” Evie asked as they started walking back.

“Yeah, I think we all deserve it” Ben said as he wrapped his arm around Harry, only to have the pirate grab the hand and pull him forward.

“Hurry up, m'eudail, I’m starvin’. I missed lunch” Harry pulled him faster and Ben just laughed.

“My arm’s about to get ripped off, so we’ll meet you there” Ben yelled as he was yanked into a run towards the school.

“Why’d you miss lunch?” Ben asked when they finally slowed down as they approached the kitchens.

“You can get us in here right?” Harry gestured to the kitchen instead of answering.

“Harry?” Harry sighed.

“When I ran from ye, I ran to me room and I guess I fell asleep at some point. I guess crying really tires a person out” Harry said looking anywhere but Ben.

“Harry look at me” When the pirate didn’t look at him, Ben stopped him and cupped his face, turning it towards him.

“I can get us into the kitchens” Ben said before giving him a quick kiss and pulling into the kitchens.

“Benjamin! To what do I owe this surprise?”

“Hey Mrs. Potts. My friend here missed lunch and we both missed dinner, so I was hoping we could get something to eat” Ben explained gesturing at Harry.

“Of course you can. What kind of godmother would I be if I let you and your friends go hungry. I’ll fetch something, but first I don’t believe I’ve met your friend here”

“Mrs. Potts, this is Harry Hook. Harry, this is Mrs. Potts” Ben introduced. Harry looked at her nervously.

“H-hi” Harry stuttered making Ben smile.

“Oh, there’s no need to be nervous dear. Anyone Ben cares about is someone I care about. Now, I’ll go gather some food for you two lovebirds, and I’ll give you some desserts to take back to your friends” The two boys looked at her in shock.

“W-what do you mean? We’re uh” Ben stuttered.

“Yeah, uh” Harry tried to add on. Mrs. Potts just gave them a knowing look.

“You boys don’t have to hide anything from me, as long as you’re happy, I’m happy”

“We just got together, and we wanted a relaxing night with everyone before we tell my parents, and the country, tomorrow,” Ben explained.

“Honey you don’t have to explain yourselves to me. Now give me a moment and I’ll be right back” She hurried off farther into the kitchen leaving the boys alone.

“If I was tha’ terrified meetin’ yer godmother, I might actually faint when we talk ta yer parents tomorrow. A little warnin’ woulda been nice, by the way” Harry leaned on a nearby table. Ben walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry.

“Hey, you’ll be fine tomorrow. I promise. I’ll be right next to you the whole time, and if you get uncomfortable just let me know, okay?” Ben ran a hand through Harry’s hair.

“I like your hair like this” Ben said trying to get Harry to smile. He succeeded and got another nose scrunching smile.

“Ye know, ye wouldn’t look bad wi’ some highlights o’ yer own” Harry winked and laughed.

“You’re adorable” Ben laughed.

“You’re both adorable. Here you go, food for you and treats for everyone. Now you boys go have fun with your friends” Mrs. Potts said placing a basket of food on the table before hugging both boys.

“Thanks Mrs. Potts” Ben said picking up the food.

“No problem dear, and you,” she pointed to Harry, “are welcome down here anytime if you need anything.”

“Does tha’ include embarassin’ stories about him” Harry smirked and pointed to Ben.

“Hey” Ben faked anger but was glad to see Harry seeming more relaxed.

“Of course” Mrs. Potts laughed.

“Do I get a say in that?”

“Nope” Harry and Mrs. Potts answered at the same time.

“Come on, what was it you called me?”

“M'eudail?”

“Yeah, that. Come on, m'eudail, let’s go find our friends. Bye Mrs. Potts!” Ben started dragging Harry away.

“Ye don’t e’en know wha’ it means! Bye!” Harry let himself be dragged away.

“What does it mean?” Ben asked as they walked to the girls’ dorm.

“Me darlin’ or me dear”

“Ah”

_ ________________________________________ _

“How much longer do you think they’re gonna be?” Carlos asked from his place on the floor. The four had gotten back to the girls’ dorm ten minutes previous.

“I don’t know. But I still can’t believe that about Harry. How did none of us ever realise? He’s like a shy deer and constantly looks terrified” Evie answered.

“Ben noticed. He saw the good in Harry, it’s why he brought the three of them over here” Mal pointed out. Just then Ben and Harry burst through the door.

“We come bearin’ treats from Mrs. Potts” Harry announced and Ben laughed behind him.

“I come bearing treats from Mrs. Potts, your not carrying anything” Ben said placing the basket on a table.

“I’m carryin’ the conversation”

“You’re full of shit” Ben laughed.

“Now, now is that anyway a king should talk?”

“You realise I’m holding your food and could refuse to give it to you?”

“Yer an amazin’ king, the best king, an’ yer so nice, an’ pretty. Can I have me food?” Harry said with puppy dog eyes. Ben sighed and handed it to him causing him to dance happily.

“That was sickeningly adorable” Carlos said and everyone laughed.

“Why does everyone keep saying that? Mrs. Potts said the same thing” Ben groaned.

“Because we are” Harry answered, ruffling Ben’s hair before plopping down into a beanbag chair.

“Not. Helping” Ben pointed at him before sitting in the chair next to him.

“So what does everyone want to do?” Mal asked.

“We could just watch movies” Ben suggested.

“I second that” Jay spoke up.

“Everyone good with that?” Mal asked and everyone nodded.

“What should we watch?” Carlos asked.

“Harry what do you wanna watch?” Evie asked and everyone turned to Harry, who was stuffing cream puffs in his face.

“Wha’?” He asked when he noticed everyone looking at him.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Evie repeated.

“Uh, Pirates o’ the Caribbean?” Harry asked nervously more than answered.

“Pirates of the Caribbean it is. Ooh and then we can have marathon” Evie said turning on the tv and finding the movie. Ben looked over at Harry and took his hand in his. They smiled at each other before turning to watch the movie.

_ ________________________________________ _

At some point during the second movie Harry had shifted to laying with his head on Ben’s lap and Ben’s fingers were running through his hair. Carlos had fallen asleep leaning against the bed and Jay was drifting in and out of consciousness on the floor in front of Ben and Harry. Evie and Mal were eating caramel apples on Evie’s bed, no one knows where they came from.

“Say I if you’re still awake” Evie asked when the movie ended. Everyone except Carlos and Jay answered.

“Harry says it now but he won’t be awake much longer” Ben said and Harry just hummed in agreement.

“All in favor of just putting on a random show until we fall asleep?” Mal asked. Once again everyone except Jay and Carlos agreed, although Harry’s was really more just a noncommittal sound.

“Told you”

Harry fully fell asleep a couple minutes later, with Evie following quickly behind, leaving just Ben and Mal. Ben was still stroking Harry’s hair, taking in the content look on the sleeping boy’s face.

“You two really are adorable. And you are good together” Mal spoke up, startling Ben from his thoughts.

“You sure it’s not awkward?” Ben asked looking up at her.

“I’m sure, I promise. It’s literally impossible to not think you two are perfect together”

“Thank you”

“No need to thank me. Just get some rest” Mal said before laying down. Ben lifted Harry’s head and shifted so they were laying next to each other with Harry’s head resting on his chest. Ben kissed Harry’s forehead and the other boy snuggled further into Ben’s side. Ben fell asleep listening to Harry’s rhythmic breathing and wondering how he got so lucky.

_ ________________________________________ _

For the first time in his memory, Harry had no nightmares that night. Harry blinked his eyes open and looked up at Ben’s sleeping face. Apparently at some point that night Ben had changed their positions to be next to each other, not that Harry was complaining.

“It’s creepy to stare at people in their sleep” Ben pointed out without opening his eyes.

“First off, not when the person is as handsome as ye. Second, how did ye e’en see?”

“That’s for me to know and you to not”

“I bet I could get ye ta tell me” Harry smirked.

“Oh really?” Ben finally opened his eyes to peer down at Harry.

“Ye look wan o’clock half struck”

“What?”

Yer heid’s in a fankle”

“Translations?”

“Is the cat deid?”

“What cat?”

“Wur youse vaccinated wi’ a gramophone needle?”

“Wha- ohhh. You suck” Ben realizes what Harry was doing.

“Wouldn’t ye like ta know?” Harry winked and Ben blushed.

“I’ve changed my mind I wanna break up”

“Nope, ye’re never gettin’ rid o’ me now” Harry leaned up and kissed Ben, who gladly kissed back.

“Great, now I’m gonna have to learn how to understand him”Jay joked, gesturing to Harry and everyone laughed.

“ ‘Ave ye been watchin’ us the whole time?” Harry asked turning to face everyone.

“Pretty much. You guys are so adorable” Evie answered.

“Again with the adorable” Ben groaned.

“Say this” Harry said before whispering something in Ben’s ear.

“Ah’m fair scunnered” Ben copied what Harry had said.

“Me tay” Harry agreed.

“Oh come on” Jay groaned.

“What did I say?”

“That you’re fed up”

“I’m gonna have to remember that one”

“Does anyone know the time?” Carlos asked.

“Almost 11:30” Evie answered, checking her phone.

“I think I’m gonna head to our room and take a shower” Carlos said, standing up and stretching.

“I’ll go too, I wanna get changed and hit the gym before tourney practice later” Jay said standing too before the two of them waved goodbye.

“You wanna go somewhere?” Ben asked looking down at Harry.

“I believe someone promised me a trip ta the sea”

“I believe I said this weekend”

“I believe we weren’t datin’ then, an’ now that ye’re me boyfriend ye should take me today”

“How about we go to the enchanted lake today and then we can go spend the whole weekend at the sea?” Ben suggested and Harry pondered the offer.

“Okay, but I want pizza and ice cream” Harry said jumping up and pulling Ben away with him.

“I guess we’re going. See you later” Ben laughed.

“Bye lassies!” Harry shouted before the door closed.

“I never would have thought of them together but man are they perfect” Evie laughed.

“They sure are in love” Mal agreed laughing too.

_ ________________________________________ _

“Do you have swim trunks or do you need to borrow CRAP!” Ben yelled stopping suddenly.

“No I definitely don’t want to borrow crap” Harry joked.

“We said we would tell my parents today” Ben groaned, collapsing on Harry’s shoulder.

“Crap” Harry wrapped his arms around Ben.

“New plan. We get together stuff to bring to the lake including pizza and ice cream, then tell my parents and immediately run out of the room to my motorcycle and have a relaxing day at the lake and deal with the aftermath tomorrow”

“As much as I want ta, god I want ta, we can’t just do tha’. We have ta actually be responsible. Ugh I hated just saying tha’”

“But I told you we would go to the lake. And I don’t want to deal with my parents” Ben complained.

“We can still go, just after we have a real conversation wi’ yer parents. We can tell the country anotha day. Now come on pretty king, lead me to ye folks before I pass out, out of fear”

“Ughh why are you reasonable?”

“I don’t know. Now come on, I need ta fix me eyeliner, then we need ta go ta yer room fer swim trunks cause no I don’t have any, and then ta the kitchen fer food. Then we’ll go ta yer parents before a relaxing afternoon at the lake”

_ ________________________________________ _

“Are you ready?” Ben asked Harry after they had been standing outside his parents’ door for five minutes.

“What if they don’t like me?” Harry asked, voice almost a whisper.

“Hey, they’ll love you, I promise” Ben wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and looked up at the slightly taller boy.

“Will-” Harry cut himself off.

“What?”

“Do ye love me Ben?” Harry had so much hope and so much fear in his eyes.

“I love you Harry Hook” Ben leaned forwards to kiss Harry.

“I love ye too, pretty king” Harry said when they separated.

“Ben if you boys are done with your moment can you please come inside so your mother can hug you and we can be properly introduced” Beast’s voice came over the intercom, startlingly the two boys apart. Harry’s eyes were wide with shock.

“Well at least we don’t have to tell them” Ben shrugged and pulled Harry inside.

“This is worse” Harry looked absolutely terrified as Ben lead him to the library, where his parents usually spent their time.

“Calm down it’s gonna be fine. Just think of the lake and the food” Ben said before he opened the door and yanked the pirate in.

“Ben, how are you sweetie?” His mom said getting up and walking up to give Ben a hug.

“Hi Mom, I’m good” Ben said hugging his mother.

“Now, are you gonna introduce us to your handsome fella here?” Belle asked turning to face Harry.

“Harry, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Harry Hook, my boyfriend”

“Oh dear, you look absolutely petrified. Come here” Belle said walking over and hugging Harry who froze for a minute before relaxing and tentatively hugging back.

“Thank ye” Harry said as Belle pulled away.

“What for dear?”

“I’ve never had a mother’s hug before. I’ve never had any parent hug before” Harry answered, and Ben’s heart ached.

“While I’m sure they’ll be plenty more where that came from” Ben said wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

“Of course dear. Anytime you need someone, just let me know”

“Dad?” Ben looked over at his father who had yet to speak.

“What, are you asking my permission? I think you’re mother’s said enough for the both of us” Beast smiled and walked over to Ben, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Do you two already have plans for the day or can you stay for a bit?” Beast asked.

“We’re actually headed out to the enchanted lake for a picnic and swimming” Ben answered.

“Well you guys have fun out there, but I expect you both for dinner soon,” Belle said giving both boys a look that told them that resistance was futile.

“Of course mom. We’re gonna head out but we’ll see you soon, I’ll text you about dinner. Oh, by the way, Uma tried to take over the kingdom but we stopped her and she’s in jail. Ok bye!” Ben said hurriedly running out of the room with a surprised Harry in tow, leaving his parents with shocked faces.

“I told him not ta do this, it was nice meetin’ ye! Bye!” Harry yelled from the hall.

“I like him” Was all Beast said after the two left.

“I’ve never seen Ben so happy, and he’s adorable” Belle responded.

“He’s living proof that Ben was right, despite everything with Uma, Ben was right. There are kids on the isle that need our help. We didn’t even think of how villains would treat their kids. We didn’t even think about it when we thought Mal would end up our daughter in law” Beast admitted.

“We shouldn’t have fought Ben so much about isle kids. We need to help him get them off. A few minutes with that boy and I want to constantly hug him. There’s probably worse cases than him.”

“We’ll talk to him when we have them for dinner soon”

“Speaking of having them for dinner, we should try and make it a regular thing. It would be a good thing for Harry. You heard him, he needs family. He seems like he’s constantly scared. He’s probably never had comfort from a parent”

“I agree. I’ll call Ben later. Right now we should let them have their afternoon alone”

“They deserve it. Oh, isn’t this weekend the sea trip for the new kids?” Belle remembered.

“I believe so, but with Uma in jail she won’t be going and now Ben and Harry dating it’s possible that just the two of them will go. From what I hear the third one of the group, Gaston’s younger son, doesn’t care as much for the sea as Uma and Harry”

“That reminds me, I want to ask Ben to introduce me to him. I hear he’s a sweet boy, I don’t want it to seem like we’re holding his father’s actions against him”

“I’ll mention it tonight when I call Ben”

_ ________________________________________ _

“I told ye nah ta just run” Harry chastised as they walked out of the castle towards Ben’s motorcycle.

“You told me not to run after telling them about us, not about Uma”

“That’s a technicality an’ ye know it”

“I don’t think I do”

“Ye’re so annoying”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway”

“Yeah, I do” Harry wrapped his arm around Ben and kissed the top of his head.

“Come on Red, hop on. We’re going to the lake” Ben said climbing onto his motorcycle and putting on his helmet while Harry did the same.

“Red?” Harry chuckled climbing on behind Ben and wrapping his arms around him.

“Cut me some slack it’s hard to come up with a nickname for you, I went off your hair and usual clothes”

“Aw Pretty King, I’m sure we can think o’ somethin’ else”

“We do have all afternoon” Ben said before starting the motorcycle and pulling away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have any thick Scottish to translate but if I missed some please let me know so I can add a translation.

“Tell me something I don’t know about you,” Ben said while the two boys were laying down, relaxing next to lake, Harry wrapped in Ben’s arms with his head on his chest. They’d been at the lake for a couple hours and were exhausted from racing around in the water. Ben’s heart had ached when Harry had first taken off his shirt and jacket revealing scars all along his torso and arms, there was an especially prominent on his left wrist that was usually covered up by his gloves and bracelets.

“I hate peas” Harry mumbled tiredly.

“I regret showing you 10 Things I Hate About You last week. Come on, tell me something real” Ben chuckled, pulling Harry closer.

“Like wha’?”

“Why is the hook so important?” Ben asked and Harry tensed.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready” Ben rushed.

“No, I wan’ ta. It’s just, I’ve never told anyone before. I need ye ta promise me somethin’ first”

“What?” Ben asked softly.

“Promise ye won’t look at me different”

“Of course I won’t, I promise” Ben kissed the top of Harry’s head as he soothingly rubbed the boy’s back.

“I ‘ave two older sisters, so me father was excited ta finally ‘ave a son. But even when I was young it was pretty obvious that I wasn’t what he hoped. I was always scared of everything and tried to help people. He thought it was just a childish phase so he tried to break me out of it. One day when I was six, I guess I had been particularly good, or he was just fed, maybe it was both, but he-he-” Harry cut off with a choked sob. Ben pulled the other boy up to look at his face, and wiped away the tears there before kissing him gently.

“You don’t have to continue right now. You can tell me whenever you're comfortable. And remember, you never have to go back there or see him ever again. You’re safe with me. I love you Harry” Ben kissed Harry’s forehead and ran his hand through Harry’s colorful hair.

“I know, I love ye too. I need to do this, I need to tell someone”

“Okay, you can take as much time as you need” Ben said and they sat in silence for a couple minutes before Harry spoke up softly.

“That day, me father, he beat me. Ace, the Queen of Heart’s daughter found me outside the house a couple hours later, if, if she had been any later I would be dead. I healed up physically, but it became pretty clear that he had permanently messed up me head. There was this constant noise in the back of me mind. The same sound that turned me dad into what he is now. The ticking of Tic-Toc Croc. From that day on I pretended ta be the person you first met, the ticking helped with the maniacal insanity. My family saw through it and then eventually Uma found out and used it to blackmail me. When I was ten, I had gotten real low, I just wanted the beatings ta stop, I wanted ta be treated like me sisters. I lost a fight to Governor Ratcliffe’s son, James, and got the shit beat out of me when my father found out. So I went down ta the shore, I found the cave he hid in, and I tried ta get Tic-Toc Croc ta bite off me hand. He wouldn’t and just fell asleep. When I couldn’ wake him, I took a cutlass and tried ta cut it off me self. Ace found me in a pool of blood an’ bandaged me up. When dad found out he actually said he was proud of me, the only time he ever did. He said only a truly evil person would mutilate themselves to achieve their goals. He gave me an old hook as a reward, I’ve kept it ever since” When Harry finished his voice was hoarse and his face was streaked with tears. Ben just held him while he sobbed into his shoulder, and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“I’m so sorry you went through that. I’ll never let anything like that happen to you again” Ben soothed.

“Is there any ice cream left?” Harry finally looked up, with a slight smile.

“No you ate it all already but if you want I can just spray whipped cream into your mouth” Ben joked and Harry’s eyes lit up.

“I know ye’re joking but please?” Harry sat up beaming.

“Sure” Ben rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his amused smile when Harry smiled his wide, nose scrunching smile and bounced happily as Ben got up and grabbed the whipped cream.

“God, you’re like a puppy” Ben feigned annoyance but smiled at his boyfriend as he walked back over.

“Ye love me” Harry said as Ben sat down in front of him.

“Yeah, I do. Now open up” Harry opened his mouth and Ben sprayed some whipped cream in, before putting putting a dot on Harry’s nose. Harry went cross-eyed to look at it and tried to lick it off causing Ben to laugh when he failed and pouted.

“Beeennn” Harry whined.

“Here” Ben said wiping the whipped cream off with his finger before liking it off.

“How long till we ‘ave ta get back?”

“Till sundown so, about three more hours”

“Well, let’s have some more fun” Harry stood up, offering his hand to Ben, and pulling the other boy up when he grabbed it.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Sorry” Harry smirked.

“For wha-” Ben was cut off by Harry pushing him into the water before he laughed and jumped in too.

“You suck” Ben said when Harry resurfaced.

“Once again, wouldn’t ye like ta know” Harry winked but yelped when Ben splashed him.

“Keep saying things like that and we’ll never find out”

“Ye know if we find out now I won’t be able ta keep saying things like that” Harry smirked moving closer.

“Smooth, but it’s gonna take more than that” Ben smirked back.

“Playin’ hard ta get are we Pretty King? Oh well, we have all the time in the world ta find out” Harry kissed Ben before swimming away.

“First one to the rock gets to drive the motorcycle back!” Harry yelled before diving under and towards the rocks.

“Cheater!” Ben yelled before swimming after the pirate.

________________________________________

“I regret everything” Ben said when they were climbing onto the motorcycle when it started getting late.

“Stop bein’ dramatic”

“We’re about to die, I think I’m allowed to be dramatic” Ben retorted wrapping his arms very tightly around Harry who started the bike.

“Ye’re nah gonna die, I know how ta drive a motorcycle. We had some broken down ones on the isle that Carlos fixed up before Gil and I stole them from Mal an’ the gang. An’ fer the record I wouldn’ do anythin’ ta put ye in danger. Now would ye please let me breathe otherwise we might actually die” Ben loosened his grip on Harry slightly and they rode away. When they didn’t crash after a couple minutes Ben actually opened his eyes and relaxed.

________________________________________

“See, we didn’ die” Harry put his arm around Ben’s shoulders as they walked into the school, after not crashing.

“I’m genuinely surprised, I had no faith in you”

“Thanks babe, tha’ means a lot” Harry mocked offence.

“What the hell?” The boys froze when they heard a voice behind them before turning around.

“Audrey”

“It was bad enough when you left me for a VK, people got over it, they like her. But now you’re with him? Do you know what this will do to me? Not only does my ex prefer villians, but he’s gay? I’ll be a laughing stock even more than I am now you bastard.” Harry stepped in front of Ben.

“Don’t talk ta him like tha’” Harry warned with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“You think I’m scared of you? I shared a room with Uma, I know you’re nothing but her scared guard dog”

“Ye know why I was Uma's guard dog? Cause e'en though I was fakin' mah personality, I still did th' things fowk say I did. An' now yoo're yellin' at someain I actually care abit. Ah wooldnae suggest daein' it again or I might actually hook ye” Harry growled.

“Harry” Ben tried to pull Harry away. When Harry looked at Ben’s pleading eyes, his gaze softened and his body relaxed.

“Talk tae him like tha’ again an' it won’t end as well as this” Harry snarled before turning away and dragging Ben down the hall.

“Harry, Harry slow down it’s okay” Ben said when they’d gotten far enough away.

“If anyone’s keepin’ track, apparently I can still slip back into isle Harry”

“Harry”

“I’m okay Ben, really. Can we go see Mrs. Potts? I wanna see if she has any brownies” Harry asked but Ben could tell that he really just wanted to see the cheery woman.

“Yeah” Ben answered when his phone rang.

“Evie?... Yeah we’re back…..Yeah that sounds good..See you there… Bye” Ben hung up the phone and looked over at Harry who had an expectant look on his face.

“Are ye gonna tell me or shall I guess”

“Oh right! Movie night part two with the gang, hopefully finishing the Pirates of the Caribbean series. So we should probably get popcorn and other snacks while we’re in the kitchen”

“Bes’ nah ta keep our friends waitin’” Harry locked hands with Ben and they walked to the kitchen together.

“Harry! Ben! What a pleasure to see you both so soon” Mrs. Potts said brightly, looking up from her work station.

“Hey Mrs. Potts” Harry responded just as brightly as he went over to hug her, instantly more relaxed in her presence.

“What have you boys been up to today?”

“Went ta the Enchanted Lake fer awhile, ‘ad a picnic an’ went swimmin’”

“Oh that’s nice, did you have fun? All the desserts are on trays over there by the way” Mrs. Potts pointed to a rack off to the side.

“Yeah, I beat Ben in a race an’ got ta drive the motorcycle back, an’ we didn’t die. Are there brownies?”

“Yes there are brownies, third tray from the top. And I kind of noticed you didn’t die but that’s always I good thing” Harry all but skipped over to the rack and grabbed a brownie.

“Ben had no faith in me an’ thought we would,” Harry said before shoving a brownie in his mouth.

“Classy babe” Ben shook his head amusedly.

“Did you tell your parents like you said you would?”

“Yeah we told them before we went to the lake. I expect one of them will be calling about dinner anytime now. Seriously? You’re gonna choke, chew and swallow before you put more in” Ben chastised his boyfriend who currently had a mouthful of brownie.

“Mhgmmshufg” Harry mumbled around his mouthful.

“Don’t try to talk with your mouthful” Ben’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to check his text.

“Evie wants to know how long we’ll be so we should probably head up”

“Snmms” Harry attempted to talk with his mouth still full.

“Chew and swallow”

“Snacks” Harry got out when he had swallowed most of the brownie in his mouth.

“Oh right. Mrs. Potts can we get some movie night snacks?”

“Of course, one minute. I’ll pack up some brownies for you too dear” Mrs. Potts added the last part looking at Harry who smiled.

“You have chocolate all over your face” Ben laughed at his boyfriend.

“You have chocolate all over your face” Harry mocked with an American accent, wiping the chocolate off his face.

“Here you go, tell the other’s I say hello. Brownies are always in the same place, come and have some anytime Harry”

“Thanks Mrs. Potts” Harry hugged the woman again before taking Ben’s hand with his right one and a brownie in his left.

“You keep eating those and you won’t have those abs I like so much” Ben joked when they were out of the kitchen.

“Don’t care, they’re so good”

________________________________________

“Ben just texted, he says they’re headed up from the kitchen” Evie told the group.

“Yes! Mrs. Potts’ food is the best” Jay said excitedly.

“How many Pirates movies do we have left” Mal asked.

“Three. At World’s End, On Stranger Tides, and Dead Men Tell No Tales” Carlos answered, already getting the third movie ready to start.

“Someone else take him, I don’t want him anymore” Ben said walking into the room with Harry following behind, face covered in chocolate and mouth full.

“Mnmdbsdyg!”

“There aren’t any brownies if anyone was wondering. He ate them all on the way here”

“Tdnmndjdncm”

“How many times do I have to say swallow?”

“How many times ‘ave ye said it now?” Harry asked when he had swallowed the brownies in his mouth.

“Five!”

“About tha’ many then”

“Wipe your face and sit down” Ben chuckled at his boyfriend.

“Do not say we’re adorable” Ben said to Evie when she opened her mouth and she closed it again making everyone laugh.

“Are we gonna start the movie or keep chattin’? And sit down Ben” Harry said pulling Ben down onto his lap.

“Carlos start the movie” Mal instructed and Carlos did as he was told.

________________________________________

“So Harry what do you think now that you’ve seen them all?” Evie asked after the last movie.

“I think the Turners ‘ave good genes, Will an’ Henry are hot. So was Philip from the last movie” Harry answered and everyone laughed.

“Thanks babe”

“Ye’re hot too” Harry said and everyone laughed again.

“What time is it?” Jay asked.

“Almost one am” Carlos answered.

“We should probably try and get some sleep cause we do all have to go to classes tomorrow” Ben said standing up and stretching.

“Can we nah? I really don’ wan’ another run in eitha with Audrey or one like her” Harry whined.

“Wait, what? What run in with Audrey?” Mal asked walking over to them.

“When we got back to school Audrey saw us and expressed her feelings about us being together, she wasn’t happy” Ben explained. “

I’d say wasn’ happy was an understatement. She looked about ready to punch us” Harry said glumly and Mal wrapped her arms around him.

“Ignore her, she just wants attention. And from now on at least one of us will walk with you from class to class, and we’ll all eat lunch together” Mal suggested.

“Yeah, and then we can get more brownies from the kitchen. But to do this we need to sleep so come on, we’ll go get stuff from your room and then you can stay with me” Ben pulled Harry up.

“Oh, no” Harry’s face turned to an expression of dread.

“What now?”

“Chad” Harry said and everyone chuckled.

“He’s probably asleep, now, we're going” Ben said walking to the door.

“Bye guys, see ye tomorrow” Harry followed Ben after hugging Mal one more time.

“If ye wake him up I’m punching ye, I love ye, but I’m punching ye” Was the last thing they heard Harry say before they were gone.

“Ten bucks Harry trips and wakes up Chad” Jay bet.

“You’re on, I think it’ll be Ben” Evie laughed.

“We’ll find out tomorrow when one of them gloats about not waking him up. Now you boys, out” Mal ordered and the boys left the room.

________________________________________

“Remember, quiet” Harry whispered before slowly opening the door to his and Chad’s room, revealing his roomate sprawled out, snoring on his bed. Somehow, Harry’s side of the room was the cleanest. Ben and Harry slipped into the room quietly.

“What do you need?” Ben whispered when they were with Harry’s stuff.

“Top drawer, just pick an outfit ye think looks good, I’ll get me toothbrush. Oh, grab me some pajamas” Harry said before heading to the bathroom. When he was walking back over he tripped on Chad’s backpack and fell with a loud thud, startling Chad awake.

“Wha? Who’s there?” Chad bolted up.

“Ben?” He said confused when he saw Ben standing in the room across from him.

“Hi” Ben said completely frozen.

“Harry?” Chad said when he noticed the boy on the ground.

“Yeah, it’s me” The pirate said getting up.

“Where’ve you been, and why is Ben here at one am?”

“I fell asleep watchin’ a movie with Ben an’ the VKs in the girls’ room an’ Ben’s here to help get stuff ta take ta his room tonight”

“Why are you going to Ben’s room tonight?”

“Good question, Ben ye wan’ ta answer tha’?” Harry deflected putting the stuff Ben had picked out into a bag.

“Coward. Harry and I are dating now” Ben teased before turning and answering Chad. “

Oh. Cool” Chad said before laying back down. Harry grabbed his bag and the two boys left to go to Ben’s room.

“And you were worried about me waking him”

“Haud yer weesht”

“Huh?”

“Shut up”

“Rude”

“I am a pirate”

“You can keep saying it but it doesn’t have the same effect after you ran away and made me kill a spider earlier” Ben teased and Harry pouted. After a few minutes of walking and teasing they reached Ben’s room.

“Yer room is huge!” Harry said looking amazed.

“Yeah, perks of being king I guess”

“Big bed, I think I ‘ave a few ideas o’ how ta put it ta good use” Harry smirked gesturing at Ben’s king sized bed.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Hook” Ben teased. Both boys got changed, each not-so-subtly checking the other out, before climbing into Ben’s bed and falling asleep. They both took freezing showers the next morning.

________________________________________

“Uh uh, that’s not you’re outfit” Ben said when he saw Harry getting ready to get dressed. His heart still hurt a little at the sight of Harry’s scares.

“Ye walk around in that towel for long and I’ll have to take another cold shower and my lips already turned blue after the last one. An’ wha’ do ye mean it’s nah me outfit? They’re my clothes” Harry let his eyes roam Ben’s bare chest.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust ye”

“Then wear this, while I wear that” Ben said pulling his isle outfit from the closet and handing it to Harry before taking the bag with Harry’s clothes.

“Really?”

“Yeah, now get dressed cause you in your boxers has the same effect as me in this towel” Ben winked as he grabbed a pair of his own boxers and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

“Holy shit” Both boys gasped when they saw the other.

“That shower may still be necessary” Harry raked his over Ben. He had picked out the same clothes Harry had worn on the pirate ship the day Mal had tried to trick Uma with a fake wand.

“You should wear blue more often, it brings out your eyes” Ben walked over and ran his hand through Harry’s hair.

“Tha’s wha’ the eyeliners fer’"

“Come with me” Ben said leading Harry to the bathroom. When they got there he picked up a box from the counter.

“Care to do the honors?”

“Hell yes!” Harry said excitedly taking the box from Ben.

“What do you think?” Ben asked as they both looked at Ben’s newly blonde hair, complete with blue highlights.

“Ye look amazin’. Can I put eyeliner on ye?”

“Go for it” Ben said and Harry rushed to get his eyeliner from his bag.

“Wha’ brought on these fashion choices? And ye do know Evie might kill us?” Harry asked, carefully applying the makeup to Ben’s eyes.

“It’s our first public day as a couple and I wanted to announce it with a bang. Plus you look so hot right now”

“Ye look pretty good yerself. Yer eyes look stunning” Harry put down the eyeliner and pulled Ben into a deep kiss.

“I love you”

“I love ye too, Pretty King”

“We need to go meet our friends”

“Or we could jus’ stay here” Harry said moving to kiss along Ben’s jawline and down his neck.

“We can’t hide forever babe, as much as I want to, and holy shit do I want to when you’re doing that. Besides don’t you wanna show off our awesome new looks?” Ben said before his eyelids fluttered shut, because yeah, Harry could definitely suck, when it comes to leaving hickeys.

“If people see ye lookin’ this hot they might try ta steal ye from me” Harry said before reattaching his lips to Ben’s neck.

“Oh trust me, when you’re done I’m pretty sure everyone will know I’m yours” Ben all but moaned.

“Hell yeah they will. If we must go, we can go now” Harry sighed, pulling away.

“We must” Ben said walking out of the bathroom and grabbing his and Harry’s backpack.

“What’s taking you guys so long, we were supposed to meet ten minutes ago” Mal’s voice sounded through the door.

“Crap!” Ben yelled and ran to open the door.

“Sorry guys, got carried away. Come in, Harry keeps complaining” Ben invited but everyone stood frozen, staring at him.

“Oh my god” Mal was the first to speak.

“Your clothes” Evie gaped.

“Your hair” That was Carlos.

“Your neck” Of course, Jay was the one to point out the hickey.

“Hot right? Don’ ferget his eyes” Harry walked up behind Ben causing everyone’s eyes to open wider.

“What have you two done?” Evie looked affronted.

“Ye don’ like it?” Harry mock pouted.

“You look great she just hates someone styling themselves as good as she can” Mal said pushing into the room and sitting in a chair, the others following.

“It was all Ben’s idea, I tried ta warn him” Harry said sitting down in front of Mal’s chair.

“Yeah while at least I don't trip over a backpack, waking up Chad, right after threatening my boyfriend to make sure he wouldn’t do just that”

“Yes! Evie, pay up” Jay celebrated and Evie sighed, giving Jay the ten bucks he won.

“Wha’?”

“We made a bet of who would trip and wake up Chad. I said you, she said Ben”

“Uh guys, they first bell rings in two minutes which means we have seven minutes till class so we should probably go” Mal said checking the time.

“Yeah, Mal’s right. Harry what class do you have first?” Evie asked.

“Ben and I ‘ave Fairytale History”

“The four of us have class in the same hallway so we can together” Evie suggested.

“Let’s get this show on the road” Harry got up and picked up his backpack from where Ben had dropped and gripped said boy by the waist. The two boys walked in front with the four VKs following behind. Everyone they walked past stopped when they saw them. Most stared in confusion or awe, a few glared, and some just continued on like it was normal.

“Ughh I have to spend all class with this” Audrey groaned, gesturing at Ben and Harry when they ran into her outside their class. Harry actually growled at her.

“Harry chill, you two go to class. We’re gonna have a talk with Audrey about manners” Mal said stepping up next to them. Grudgingly the two boys entered the classroom. Audrey slipped in right as the bell rang and sat quietly in the back of the classroom. The leather clad boys exchanged confused looks before shrugging and taking the win.

________________________________________

Audrey remained quiet all class and didn't even look at Ben or Harry when they left. Ben walked Harry to his Remedial Goodness lesson before heading to his class with a promise of picking him up so they could head to lunch with their friends together.

“Woah, Harry. New look?” Gil asked cheerily when he saw Harry walk in and Fairy Godmother gave him a smile before looking back at her papers. With Uma in jail, Gil and Harry were the only members of the class.

“Hey Gil, it was Ben’s idea. Ye should see him” Harry chuckled sitting down next to the son of Gaston.

“Aren’t those his clothes from the isle? Why are you wearing them?”

“He wanted me to”

“Why?”

“He thought it would be cool”

“Why’d you agree to it?”

“He was really convincing” Harry said, thinking back to Ben in his towel.

“Okay, time for today’s lesson. Sorry about the delay, I had some last second paperwork.” Fairy Godmother apologized, moving to the front of the room, as a knock sounded on the door.

“Sorry for the interruption Fairy Godmother, but I believe Harry’s missing something” Ben said walking in, one hand hidden behind the door. Fairy Godmother and Gil’s eyes widened when they saw Ben.

“You weren’t kidding when you said I should see him” Gil said still staring at Ben.

“I don’ think I’m missin’ anythin’” Harry said looking around confused.

“How did you forget your entire backpack and not realise it?” Ben asked incredulously revealing Harry’s backpack in his hidden hand and Harry’s eyes widened.

“Ye’re a lifesaver Beastie Boy” Harry said walking over to take his backpack.

“And you’re an idiot, who I still don’t have a nickname for”

“Yer mean” Harry pouted and walked back to his desk.

“Yeah you’ve said that a few times already and yet you’re wearing my clothes. Bye Fairy Godmother. Harry I’ll see you after class” Ben said before turning to the door.

“Nah my fault ye’re very convincing’”

“You’re just easy to convince, all I had to do was wear a towel” Ben winked before closing the door. “

What does he mean by the towel?” Gil asked confused.

“Nothin’” Harry smirked but blushed slightly.

________________________________________

“Ye can’t just say somethin’ like tha’ an’ leave. Ye suck” Harry whined when he got out of class and Ben was waiting in the hall.

“No you did that this morning” Ben pointed to his neck which still sported a rather large hickey.

“Ben! Hey man” Gil greeted happily walking over to the two.

“Hey Gil”

“Why are you wearing each others clothes?”

“Cause I wanted to. Hey, if you have lunch now, do you want to join us?” Ben offered.

“Yeah sure”

“Okay, let’s go, I’m starvin’” Harry started to walk away.

“You’re always starving, but first things first, do you have all your belongings this time” Ben put a hand on Harry’s shoulder to stop him.

“Yes dear. Well, actually I don’ ‘ave me phone but I left it in yer room this morning” Harry kissed Ben’s cheek before wrapping his arm around his waist.

“How did you forget your phone?” Ben shook his head fondly.

“I had quite a few distractions this morning”

“Now who’s fault is that?”

“Yers. Now, I’m hungry” Harry started walking away tugging Ben’s waist so he would follow.

“Ye comin’ Gil?” Harry called over his shoulder and Gil ran up next to them.

“Are you two dating?”Gil asked.

“Yeah, we are” Ben answered, smiling and Harry pulled him closer.

________________________________________

“Harry!” Evie yelled jumping up and wrapping her arms around Harry when the three boys walked up to the VKs table.

“Happy ta see me?” Harry chuckled.

“I need to know how to say shut up”

“Haud yer weesht”

“Jay, haud yer weesht” Evie copied turning to the long haired boy.

“What did he do now?” Ben asked tiredly, sitting down with Harry next to him.

“Usual”

“You two lovebirds got any plans tonight?” Jay asked right before Ben’s phone rang.

“It’s my dad, I’ll be right back” Ben explained before getting up.

“It's probably an invite to dinner wi’ his parents” Harry looked nervous.

“Hey, if they’re inviting you to dinner that’s a good thing. Wait did you actually ever tell them?” Mal comforted.

“Yeah we went ta see them before we went to the Enchanted Lake. I think they liked me”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about” Evie pointed out.

“Other than the fact tha’ they’re Ben’s parents an’ the former king an’ queen o’ Auradon. Oh an’ I’m the son o’ Captain Hook”

“And you’re nothing like him, and they see that” Ben’s voice sounded next to him as arms wrapped him.

“When’s dinner?” Harry leaned into his boyfriend’s side when he sat back down.

“Tomorrow night,” Ben said and Harry groaned, “and Mrs. Potts is cooking” Ben continued and Harry instantly brightened.

“Yes!”

“You’re so easy to please” Ben chuckled and everyone joined. The group fell into easy conversation while eating their lunch, none of them noticed Alice’s son, Alex, approaching their table until it was too late.

“Holy shit!” Harry yelled when a red slushie was dumped over his head.

“What the hell Alex!” Jay was the first one on his feet, quickly followed by the other’s except Ben, who made sure Harry was okay and just glared at Alex.

“Just giving him his usual color back” Alex sneered in his British accent.

“From now on you stay away from him. unless you want to deal with us” Mal ordered, eyes glowing.

“Mal, I got this” Ben said finally standing up, Evie taking his place next to Harry.

“Alex, I would suggest you listen Mal and stay away from Harry. Because if anything like this happens again, the Queen of Hearts will look like a benevolent ruler compared to me. Don’t mess with my boyfriend. That goes to everyone! Mess with Harry, and you’ll regret it!” Ben yelled before growling at Alex then turning and wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him up and walking away. His long red coat billowing out behind him, making Ben look like the fierce pirate from the isle and Harry the scared Auradon boy in an unfamiliar place, dressed in unfamiliar clothes. The VKs glared a bit longer, giving Ben and Harry time to get away before grabbing their own things and heading away.

________________________________________

Ben lead Harry back to his room and as soon as the door was closed Harry clung to Ben and sobbed into his shoulder.

“It’s okay, I got you, I got you” Ben rubbed Harry’s back and slowly walked them to the bed to sit.

“I don’ wan’ ta go back” Harry said after a couple minutes of silence.

“Good thing I didn’t plan on that then”

“Yer nah gonna make me go ta class?” Harry looked up at Ben.

“Nope. I am gonna make you go take a shower though before you get too sticky” Ben smiled and Harry chuckled.

“I’m sorry yer clothes got messed up”

“They can be cleaned, or, worse comes to worst, Evie can make new ones. Now go shower I’ll grab some of my clothes for you” Ben shoved Harry up, off of the bed.

“Why can’t I ‘ave me clothes tha’ ye’re wearin’, no offense, I love ye, but I really don’ wan ta wear yer normal clothes”

“Because I like these and I said so. Now go” Harry mumbled something inaudible under his breath as he turned and headed into the bathroom.

“I see what you meant this morning, somehow just a towel is hotter than just boxers” Ben said in awe when Harry walked out of the bathroom.

“Ye know wha’s hotter than jus’ a towel?” Harry smirked.

“If you say no towel I swear to god” Ben laughed.

“Suprin’ly tha’s nah wha’ I was gonna say” Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Ben, while the king couldn’t take his eyes off the taller boy’s abs, not even thinking about the scars and just seeing Harry.

“What were you going to say?”

“Me eyes are up here,” Harry chuckled and Ben blushed, eyes snapping up, “and I was going to say that you’re hotter than a towel” Harry and Ben burst out laughing.

“You’re a dick”

“Yeah but I’m yer dick. That doesn’t sound right but ye know wha’ I mean”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Here, get dressed” Ben kissed Harry before handing him a pair of jeans and his tourney team captain t-shirt. Harry kissed Ben one more time before taking the clothes and returning to the bathroom.

“How do I look?” Harry asked as he walked into the room.

“God, how do you just keep getting hotter? My clothes look better on you than me” Ben groaned at the sight of his boyfriend.

“Because I’m amazin’. Now what are we doin’ wi’ our newly found free time?” Harry returned to his morning activities on Ben’s neck.

“I wanna take you somewhere” Ben replied, voice supringly steady.

“Where?” Harry moved to the other side of Ben’s neck.

“The willow tree I brought you to when I took you out of class.

“The one where no one can see underneath?” Harry lifted his head to look into Ben’s eyes.

“That’s the one. If we leave now we can go through the school without seeing anyone” Ben nodded.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Harry grabbed Ben’s hand and ran out of the room and down the hall, both laughing.

________________________________________

“I love you” Ben whispered in between kisses.

“I love ye too” Ben was sitting against the tree trunk with Harry on his lap. Ben’s hands were on Harry’s hips, where as Harry’s were tangled in Ben’s hair as they kissed. They’d been there, like that for ten minutes.

“Are you two decent?” Evie’s voice sounded from outside the branches.

“If we say no will ye go away?” Harry groaned, upset about being interrupted.

“Ignore him, yeah we’re decent, come in” Ben said shifting Harry off his lap causing said boy to whine.

“How did ye find us?” Harry pouted. “Carlos saw you running from his classroom window”

“And we wanted to make sure you’re okay” Mal sat next to Harry and wrapped an arm around him.

“I would be better if I could make out wi’ me boyfriend in peace” Harry grumbled but leaned into Mal’s embrace.

“Relax we won’t be here long, we still have one more class” Mal chuckled, ruffling Harry’s hair.

“We should probably head back, we don’t want to be late” Carlos spoke up.

“Carlos is right, but we’ll see you after school, yeah?” Jay agreed.

“Yeah, see you then” Ben said and the four VKs headed back towards the school after Evie and Mal hugged Harry.

“Where were we?” Harry smirked sliding back onto Ben’s lap as soon as the VKs were out of the branches.

“Oh, Harry, try his collarbone!” Mal yelled back, and who was Harry to ignore such a suggestion. They snuck back to Ben’s room while people were still in classes and once again they both took cold showers.

Harry swears Ben is gonna cause him to get frostbite.

________________________________________

“Evie wan’s us ta meet her in her room in an hour so she can take measurements for the new wardrobes we’ve inspired her ta make” Harry said reading the text he just got. Him and Ben were cuddling on Ben’s bed watching Glee.

“Ugh, I don’t want to move and Finn is hot” Ben groaned.

“Too bad we’re goin’. An’ Finn? Jesse is totally the hottest one, guy can sing like a dream” “

No way, it’s totally Finn” “Finn’s hot but Jesse has it all, looks, swagger, singin’ ability, dancin’ ability, an’ charm”

“Sure but Finn’s a nice guy where as it’s just a matter of time before Jesse shows his true motives”

“Finn slept with Santana! And then lied about it!”

“Because he thought Rachel was gonna sleep with Jesse!”

“Which she didn’t!”

“But she almost did”

“Shhhh, Jesse’s talking to Mr. Shu”

“Damn it”

“Ulterior motives my ass. He moved so he could be with her”

“Shut up”

“Also since when do ye prefer the nice guy? Look who yer datin’” Harry laughed and Ben didn’t respond.

“If it makes ye feel better, ye’re way hotter than Jesse. He’s still a better singer an’ dancer but ye’re hotter” Harry laughed and kissed the side of Ben’s head.

“I hate you”

“I know and I love ye too”

________________________________________

“Hey guys! How’ve you been?” Evie greeted when Harry and Ben arrived at the girls’ room. Harry just grumbled and collapsed face down next to Mal on her bed.

“Ignore him, he’s upset about Glee” Ben explained.

“He loved her an’ yet he still betrayed her” Harry moaned, lifting his head before dropping it back down. Mal ran her hand through his hair.

“You know who didn’t?”

“If ye say Finn I’ll punch you in yer perfect face. He broke up wi’ her fer Quinn and slept wi’ Santanna. Jesse was a dick but at least he knew it and was honest about it”

“We all know you’d never punch me. Evie you said you needed measurements”

“Yeah, you’re clothing switch got me thinking about new designs. Right now Harry has a few options you could wear of his clothes but you only have the one isle outfit. Since you look so good in each other's clothes I think you should have a complete wardrobe to choose from. Although Harry you do look pretty good in Ben’s regular clothes.

“I always look good” Harry said into a pillow and everyone chuckled.

“I guess I’ll start with you Ben” Evie said before starting to work on Ben’s measurements.

“Okay time to get up Hook, it’s your turn” Evie ordered and Harry got up and walked over, kissing Ben before standing in front of Evie.

“Okay, you’re done. You guys have plans or are you down for going into town for pizza?”

“Ben can we please go with them to get pizza?” Harry brightened at the mention of pizza

“Of course, besides if I tried to keep you away from pizza I’d hear about it for the rest of the night”

“Jay and Carlos are at tourney practice but when they’re done we can go. You guys can chill here or go back to one of your rooms”

“Crap! I missed tourney” Ben realised.

“I’m wearin’ yer tourney shirt how did ye ferget?” Harry teased.

“I was distracted by looking at your face”

“No, you were distracted by Finn’s face”

“True. I think we’re gonna go to my room, Harry left his phone there again”

“No I didn’ ”

“Then show it to me” Harry reached for his phone but couldn’t find it in any of his pockets.

“Damn it”

“Let’s go, text us when and where to meet” Ben said before they left the room.

“Man those two are adorable” Evie laughed.

“Yeah. And I had forgotten how fun Harry was when we were young, before everything went down with Uma” Mal agreed. “

Now it’s like none of it happened. He fits right in like he’s been here the whole time” “

True love”

________________________________________

“We- we’ve got to s-stop getting in this, mmm position when we d-don’t have a lot of time” Ben stuttered before full on moaning. He was on his back on his bed, Harry laying on top of him, sucking hickeys on Ben’s collar bone like it was his job, one of Ben’s hands on his hip and the other fisted in his hair.

“They ‘aven’t texted yet”

“In that case, my turn” Ben smirked mishcieviously before flipping them over and attaching his mouth to Harry’s throat and the other boy moaned. They were likethat for another few minutes before Ben’s phone rang.

“Ughh, it was jus’ gettin interestin’” Harry groaned when Ben leaned over and answered the phone.

“Hey Evie” Ben greeted before Harry leaned up to continue his work on Ben’s collar bone despite the king trying to push him away.

“R-really it’s time to go?” Ben slightly stuttered and Harry smirked victoriously.

“No I’m fine”

“Yeah, we’ll head down” Ben bit his lip to suppress a moan, and Harry stole the phone from him while he was distracted.

“Give us ten minutes!” Harry yelled before hanging up, throwing the phone to the side, and pouncing on Ben.

________________________________________

“Why is your hair wet?” Carlos asked the couple when they met up with the group.

“Are we gonna get pizza or stand here an’ talk?” Harry blushed.

“Pizza, something tells me we don’t want the answer anyway” Mal smiled before heading towards the limo and the others followed.

“God I love pizza” Harry practically moaned after scarfing down his third piece of pizza.

“Do you want some alone time it?” Jay joked.

“Haha” Harry deadpanned.

“Slow down Red, that’s your fourth slice” Ben laughed.

“I’m hungry”

“You’re always hungry”

“Can ye blame me? Me main source o’ food fer basically me entire life was whatever was bein’ served at the chip shop” Harry said before stuffing more pizza in his face.

“Yeah, that stuff was nasty” Mal agreed.

“Ye didn’ even eat it tha’ much. It only got worse as time went on”

“She really shouldn’t have owned a restaurant. From what I heard you guys did all the work anyway” Evie joined in.

“Between workin’ at the chip shop an’ the constant chores an’ training Uma ordered I barely had time ta sleep”

“Tell me about it, between school and running errands for my mother I barely had any time to myself” Carlos agreed.

“Okay but five pieces Harry?” Mal laughed.

“This is me last one, I swear”

“So Ben, do I even want to ask what you were doing instead of coming to tourney practice?” Jay joked.

“We were watching Glee and arguing about it than getting measured by Evie while continuing to argue about Glee” Ben answered.

“Then we made out in Ben’s room” Harry added and Ben slapped his arm.

“Ow!”

“That didn’t hurt, you big baby”

“Mal, Ben’s bein’ mean ta me” Harry whined and everyone chuckled before Ben kissed his cheek.

“So we have two options for tonight. We can have another movie night or we can have a game night” Evie announced.

“Game night!” Harry answered immediately.

“I guess we’re going with game night then” Mal chuckled.

“You two are in charge of snacks, Carlos and Jay will get refreshments, and Mal and I will get the games” Evie assigned their tasks as Ben paid for their food, perks of being friends with the king.

“Yay!” Harry was excited to go to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna have to go to the kitchen everyday now aren’t I?” Ben smiled fondly.

“Yes. Speakin’ of which, can I nah go ta class tomorrow an’ help Mrs. Potts in the kitchen?”

“Harry”

“Come on, let him. After everything I think he deserves a little more time off. Besides, tomorrow’s dinner with your parents” Mal pointed out.

“Okay, you can have the rest of the week off and we have our trip this weekend, then next week you go to classes” Ben offered.

“Deal” Harry agreed.

“And when you do come back to classes, we’ll make sure you have at least one person with you at all times” Evie said.

“And we’ll eat lunch under the willow tree” Ben added taking Harry’s hand in his own and squeezing it.

“Thank ye. Now, let’s get outta here” Harry said and everyone got up and headed out to the limo. When they got to the school they split up to do their tasks. Harry and Ben walked arm in arm to the kitchen.

“Boys! Back again?” Mrs. Potts greeted.

“Just couldn’ stay away”

“We just came for game night snacks but I’m afraid that tomorrow you’ll be stuck with this one” Ben gestured at Harry.

“Here’s a basket fill it with anything you want from the rack over there and make sure to get brownies. Now, why won’t you be in class tomorrow dear?” Mrs. Potts asked and Ben proceeded to gather snacks while Harry stayed with Mrs. Potts.

“Uhh, it’s been decided tha’ I’ll be taken the rest o’ the week off an’ then start classes back up next week” Harry replied nervously.

“Why dear? Did something happen today?” Mrs. Potts placed a comforting hand on Harry’s arm.

“Alice’s son Alex dumped a red slushie on me head at lunch”

“Oh my dear. I’m so sorry he did that to you, come here” Mrs. Potts pulled Harry into a tight hug and Harry hugged back just as tight.

“It’s okay, I got ta spend the rest o’ the day with Ben. We watched Glee. Then argued about Glee” Harry chuckled.

“I was right!” Ben yelled from his place at the rack.

“Oh well good fer ye” Harry mocked.

“Well, you’re definitely welcome down here tomorrow. I’ll show you how to bake an apple pie. Do you have any cooking experience?”

“I worked at Ursula's Fish an’ Chips an’ sometimes I would be put on kitchen duty. Although tha’ was mostly puttin’ slop on a tray”

“Well we’re gonna have to change that, won’t we?”

“You can have him tomorrow but Friday we leave for our sea trip. We’ll be back late Sunday night” Ben had finished and walked over to stand next to Harry.

“Well have fun tonight, and I’ll see you tomorrow” She hugged the boys goodbye and they left the kitchen.

________________________________________

“He loved her!” Harry yelled at Ben as they walked into the girls’ room.

“He egged her! You can’t seriously think they have a chance at working out?” Ben retorted.

“Yes I do”

“How do you think she’ll forgive him?”

“I kidnapped ye, how did ye forgive me?”

“Who’s ready to play games?” Ben changed the subject turning to the group.

“I think that means I win” Harry kissed Ben’s cheek as he walked past him to sit next to Mal.

“You two are still arguing about Glee?” Evie laughed.

“Believe it or not, the whole argument started over which character is hotter” Ben said walking to sit on Harry’s lap.

“Opinions?” Mal asked.

“Jesse” Harry answered.

“Finn” Ben replied.

“Out of those two Jesse” Mal said after a moment of thinking.

“Yeah, definitely” Evie agreed.

“Out of everyone, it’s definitely Sam” Mal added.

“Oh yeah, totally” Evie agreed.

“Who’s Sam?” Harry asked.

“Oh, you haven’t gotten to him yet”

“Nope”

“As interesting as that conversation is,” Jay started sarcastically,” what are we gonna play first?”

“Poker!” Harry yelled out.

“No, no way. I’m never playing poker or any card game with you” Jay quickly shut him down and Harry pouted.

“Why?” Ben asked confused.

“He’s basically unbeatable. There’s only one person I can think of that’s better than him, and it’s the person that taught him” Jay explained.

“Yeah, trust us, don’t play cards with Harry Hook” Mal chuckled.

“Who was your teacher?” Ben asked Harry.

“Ace of hearts, Queen of Heart’s daughter. I’ve mentioned her before”

“At one point Harry and Ace were the most feared pair on the isle” Evie mentioned.

“Really?” Ben asked intrigued.

“She saved me life multiple times. An’ she had kinda got some of her mother’s madness so everyone was afraid of her. We kinda bonded o’er our maniacal personalities, we were basically inseparable fer years. She was me best friend”

“Was?”

“Ace was three years older than me an’ was one o’ the biggest descendants on the isle. We had four main territories. Uma had the docks, Scar’s son Sebastian had the highlands, Mal had the main city, an’ the darker more creepy part was known as Lost Wonderland, it was meant fer Ace ta lead. She didn’ wan’ the power so it had no leader an’ mostly got left alone. But Uma was paranoid an’ eventually thought Ace was trying to steal her territory. She tried to ban Ace from the docs about two an’ a half years ago an’ Ace fully snapped. She took her title on the spot an’ made a decree. She swore never ta step foot on Uma’s territory an’ in return no pirate was ta step foot on hers or it would be off wi’ their head. Someone tested it, they came back ta the ship wi’ a cut on their neck, a bloody playin’ card in hand. The ace of hearts. After Mal left, it was full out war fer her territory, endin’ in a 50/50 split because Ace got bored an’ stationed her guards halfway through. She hasn’t been seen out o’ her territory, hell she’s barely left her palace since she issued the decree” Harry explained

“No one went on her territory after the card incident, everyone was terrified. The stories of what she was like after that, she wasn’t Ace anymore. Not even Sebastian challenged her or stepped foot on her territory, and he was pure evil. He had been obsessed with her territory before the decree, but when the news broke he stopped completly” Carlos continued.

“Before everything went down, despite what everyone thought, Ace was a good person. She helped sick and injured people all the time” Jay added.

“There were rumors that it was fake. The card incident was a scare tactic and there was no actual intention to harm a pirate on her land. They also said that Ace hadn’t really changed, but just preferred to be alone now. That she actually did stay in her palace without leaving and the only time her crew even saw her was if she actually talked to them when they delivered supplies. No one ever knew for sure and no pirates were willing to take the chance to test it again” Evie finished.

“Wow” was all Ben could say.

“Well, game night took a very dark turn” Mal spoke up.

“Don’t half our hang outs?” Harry laughed.

“True” Mal agreed.

“So, what are we actually going to play?” Harry asked.

“I wanna play poker with you” Ben answered.

“What did we just say? Don’t do it Ben” Jay warned.

“Oh ye’re so on Pretty King” Harry smirked. Harry and Ben sat across from each other, they’d been playing for half an hour and it was pretty much a tie so far. They were using different colored beads instead of chips. The others were watching, surprised at how well Ben was doing. Ben sighed.

“All in” Ben bet.

“Are ye sure?” Harry smirked.

“Yep”

“Then I call,” Harry put his beads in the pot before showing his cards on the table, “four aces. Sorry Beasty Boy.”

“Oh c’mon,” Ben looked defeated before cracking a smirk,”Now I feel bad ruining your unbeatable reputation” Ben spread his cards on the table and everyone gasped, eyes widening.

“Holy shit” Harry whispered.

“Royal flush” Ben leaned back in his seat.

“You did it. You beat him. How?” Jay asked

“Don’t you know by now? I’m awesome” Ben answered smugly.

“I think you broke him” Mal laughed gesturing at Harry who was still staring at the cards with his mouth open.

“Close your mouth babe, you’ll catch flies” Ben teased.

“Ye beat me. No one beats me” Harry looked up at Ben.

“Correction, Ben beats you” Jay teased.

“But, but” Harry couldn’t figure out what just happened. Ben got up and walked over to where he had put the snacks and grabbed a brownie. He walked back and held it in front of his boyfriend. Harry snapped out of his daze and took the brownie.

“Wow it’s like the Harry version of smelling salts” Evie chuckled.

“Ben I think I might love Mrs. Potts’s brownies more than I love ye” Harry said when he finished the brownie, only half kidding.

“Did brownies do a ton of paperwork to get the Jolly Roger for this weekend?” Ben pointed out before quickly putting his hand over his mouth. That was supposed to be a surprise. Harry’s head snapped towards him.

“Ye wha’?” Harry asked quietly.

“I got the Jolly Roger brought over from Neverland for our trip” Ben explained. Harry stood up slowly and walked over to Ben, wrapping his arms around him, before leaning down and kissing him. Neither noticed the three aws and one quiet get a room from the others in the room.

“Guys I think I need ta cut game night short an’ steal me boyfriend” Harry said quietly when they separated, not taking his eyes off Ben.

“Go” Mal said chuckling and Harry immediately pulled Ben out of the room. As soon as they were in the hallway alone Harry had Ben up against the wall in a passionate kiss.

“I love ye so much darlin’. Ye’re so amazin’. Ye ‘ave no idea how much it means ta me tha’ ye got the Jolly Roger fer me. God I love ye” Harry was on the verge of tears.

“I love you too Harry. And I’m glad you’re happy about the ship. Let’s go back to my room” Ben said and the two walked arm in arm to his room, stealing occasional kisses. However, by the time they got to Ben’s room they were locked in a heated kiss. As soon as they were in the room, Harry was against the door, Ben flush against him, only backing up slightly to allow Harry to push the jacket off his shoulders. They somehow made their way to the bed without falling and kicked off their shoes. Both taking a moment to stare in awe when they took their shirts off.

They fell asleep later that night, exhausted, whispering ‘I love yous’ curled up in each other's arms, Harry’s head resting on Ben’s bare chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled poker for this and just kinda went off basic knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry’s new style is based off his look at the end of Descendants 3 with some of my own touches. 
> 
> Also here are translations for the very Scottish. 
> 
> You know nothing about me! We aren’t friends! I’m a pirate, I steal and hurt!
> 
> You know nothing! Stay away from me!
> 
> You have no power over me you manipulative bitch. They know everything. I’m not scared anymore. You’re so obsessed with revenge you missed a chance at actually having a good life! At having' friends! You think I’m weak, but you’re the weak one. You have no one. I have them. People I was so awful to cause of you but were able to forgive me and trust me. You used me, you used gil, all you do is use and hurt the people closest to you. You deserve to rot in hell. And I pity you, cause you’ll never know what it’s like to have friends, to be trusted, and to be cared for. 
> 
> You only look half awake. Inject yourself with caffeine. 
> 
> You seem awfully confused. 
> 
> Why are your trousers so short?
> 
> Wow. You really don’t stop talking. Ever.


End file.
